


когда падаешь, не цепляйся за чужие руки

by Stop_Bleeding



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Overdosing, Psychology, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Bleeding/pseuds/Stop_Bleeding
Summary: «У меня передоз — приезжай».
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	когда падаешь, не цепляйся за чужие руки

Пальцы перестают держать кружку почти сразу же, бросая все силы на концентрацию сознания. Та криво заваливается набок, обиженно изливаясь недопитым молочным чаем. Про неё вряд ли вспомнят в ближайшие несколько часов. Если не дней.

У Азирафаэля дрожат руки, и ключи от собственной квартиры валятся на пол, вымазанный мокрым отвращением и грязью. Фелл сплевывает ругательство и повторяет попытку.

Получается с третьего раза — если Ты тут замешана, это не смешно, окей? Максимум, что удастся выдавить, — нервный задыхающийся смешок. Этого хочешь?

Азирафаэль хочет, чтобы Кроули взял, наконец, трубку. Потому что эта шутка ещё хуже божественного чувства юмора. А Фелл верит, что это шутка. Анекдот такой глупый, с развязкой банальной и скучной, чтобы все слушающие потом неловко переглядывались и молчали.

Потому что Кроули — чертов идиот, в теории способный на что угодно. Если жизнь наскучит или ещё более завлекательная причина. А Азирафаэль не хотел потом быть крайним. Да и говорить прощальные речи, которые никогда у него хорошо не выходили — практики, видать, мало —, тоже не горел желанием.

Но на звонки не отвечали. Фелл представлял, что Энтони просто сидит рядом и скалится от розыгрыша, в который ввязал своего друга. За такое и пришибить мало, но уж лучше так.

Азирафаэль правда пытался вплетать логику, а не пустую панику в свои рассуждения: если Кроули сделал это намеренно, зачем было звать его? Свечку подержать? В лобик на прощание поцеловать? Значит, что-то выскользнуло и вдребезги разлетелось по плитке, видимо, задевая и разрезая ладони Кроули. Если брать версию, в которую Азирафаэль не собирался так просто верить.

Если рассматривать другую, то сейчас за дверью, в которую, чередуя ладонь и кулак, бился Фелл, был человек с привычным сознанием. И не было никаких таблеток — ничего.

Когда ему, наконец, открывают, Азирафаэль понимает, что остаётся лишь одна искореженная своей проблемностью версия: Кроули падет за дверью, едва отпустив ручку. К нему на руки. К удивлённому Феллу, ударяясь о его грудь взмокшим лбом и пиная его сердце до позвоночника.

— Зира, Ази, ангелочек, — мутно мямлит Энтони, проскальзывая пальцами по пиджаку, чтобы хоть как-то подняться. Ноги не держат, и его приходится толкать от себя осторожным, но настойчивым движением.

— В глаза мне смотри, — говорить низко легче. Горло саднит от колючего беспокойства. — Что ты принял? Сколько? Когда? — Азирафаэль поздно понимает, что Кроули обмякше прижат к стене с запрокинутой головой до короткого удара макушкой. С прикрытыми глазами и дрожащим кружевом теней от ресниц под нижним веком.

— Ты меня хоть слышишь? — ему не отвечают, взамен этого протягивая руки. У Кроули длинные пальцы, выточенные изяществом в плохо освещённом коридоре. Им самое место у губ — аккуратные поцелуи улучшают кожу и придают ей мягкость, вы знали?

_Это слишком отвлекает_ , — думает Азирафаэль.

— Приём? — Фелл ловит чужую ладонь и сжимает. Кажется, не только, чтобы услышать чужой ответ.

— Ангел, — вытягивая гласные, приоткрывает пересохшие губы и коротко обнажает взгляд. Достаточно быстро, чтобы не успеть разглядеть зрачки, будто намеренно пытаясь скрыть.

У Азирафаэля внутри всё пересыхает.

— Какой же ты хороший, — Энтони подаётся вперёд, слабо подтягиваясь за счет держащей кисти. И замирает сгибаясь. Так открыто и доверчиво, мол, забирай все, изучи и оставь с собой навсегда. Азирафаэль до отвратительно плох в понимании чужих намеков, но здесь что-то подсказывает, что он прав.

Давай, исследуй и забери остаток себе, — читается в замёрзшей позе.

_Нельзя отвлекаться на эту помутнённую игру_ , — думает Азирафаэль. Даже если жажда сильнее рассудка.

— Я вызываю скорую, — смахивая чужой взгляд поспешными смаргиванием, Фелл не отпускает зажатые пальцы и тянет к уху мобильный.

— Потом, ангел, всё потом, — слабость в тоне резонирует с твёрдыми попытками отобрать телефон свободной рукой. Азирафаэль хмурится и перехватывает второе запястье полуотворачиваясь. Услышав гудки, Кроули опадает вперёд, прижимаясь к груди ещё сильнее, ближе, более жадно. — Не надо, хватит, — он давится воздухом, но пытается вдохнуть больше, будто его лёгкие работают лишь для того, чтобы вновь задыхаться новыми словами.

По итогу воздуха не хватает Азирафаэлю.

— Я так хочу поцеловать тебя, — гудки смешиваются с тихим голосом. — Ты не представляешь, — Кроули пытается выпрямиться, но заваливается лишь сильнее, оставляя руки в чужих ладонях. Обессиленно роняет голову на грудь Фелла, упирая взгляд в белую ткань и шепча напрямую сердцу. — Я бы всё отдал, — сбивчиво, глотая звуки и начиная заново, — лишь бы иметь возможность.

Кроули слабо дергает руками, пытаясь освободиться, но Азирафаэль лишь сильнее сжимает их. И зубы заодно.

Чтобы не иметь возможность.

Даже в теории.

Даже если сводит скулы от вседозволенности.

Даже если твоя мечта раздвигает перед тобой ноги.

Держи чертов телефон и готовься диктовать адрес.

— Я люблю тебя, ангел, — почти выскуливает Кроули, замедленно вздрагивая и откидывая голову с мутным взглядом. И в следующую секунду валится на пол — Фелл разжимает руку.

_Соберись, черт тебя дери. Тебе нельзя и пальцем касаться, потому что он под чертовыми таблетками и не контролирует себя_ , — вопит Азирафаэлю изнутри.

Но Энтони бьется отяжелевшим лбом о его ногу и вновь просит оставить звонок. Из трубки продолжают рваться гудки, из груди — желание плюнуть на всё это, поднять Кроули и исполнить всё, о чем тот слабым шепетом молит. Стандартный набор: немного любви, внимания, ласк, физической близости. И искренности, если осталась.

_Нельзя, фу, оставь. Ты правда хочешь воспользоваться им?_ — сознание бьет по щекам, указывая на рыжую макушку. Азирафаэль не уверен, что в Кроули осталось ощущение происходящего, что все его слова не извращённый приступ интоксикации. Поэтому его задача — спасти. Не поддаваясь искушению.

_Но ведь не всем нужно спасение?_

Видимо, в этот самый момент аргумент «он ничего не соображает» становится призывом к действию — мол, давай, всё равно ничего не запомнит. Теперь тебе можно всё, будто сама Всевышняя велела.

Азирафаэль набивает свой череп этой простой истиной на этот вечер и дальше помнит только тот момент, как дергает Кроули наверх и прижимает уже в пределах квартиры к стене.

Кажется, пару минут назад его рот был занят обрывистой от чужих признаний у его колен диктовкой адреса и причиной вызова. Теперь — вылизывающим языком.

У Кроули закрыты глаза и растрёпаны взмокшие волосы. И жар перекатывается под кожей. Азирафаэль готов смириться — залечит ожоги потом.

Он оставил всё за пределами квартиры. Все мысли, упрёки, запреты. Сейчас есть Энтони, который потом может и не вспомнить, приняв всё за очередной сон, и его дрожащая поза. Азирафаэль вцепляется в бедро и тянет наверх, заставлялся оставить весь баланс на одной ноге. Слабость бьет по мышцам, и Кроули оседает, повисая на неровностях спины и руках.

Энтони до малейших деталей выточен послушностью: раскрыть рот, приподнять подбородок, потянуться навстречу, податься к рукам. Только взгляд растворяется в сонливой заторможенности — в глаза не смотрит, только медленно водит ниже их уровня.

— Зачем всё это было? — Азирафаэль рвёт поцелуй и ладонью отводит лицо Кроули, дёрнувшегося за ним.

— Чтобы ты пришёл, — он изворачивается и мажет губами по пальцам, сдерживающим его. Фелл отдёргивает руку.

— Позвонить нельзя было? — Азирафаэль сжимает пальцы на бедре — Кроули обрывает вдох.

— Ты бы не согласился, — в голосе неприкрытый укор и обида. Горькая, хорошо ощутимая на губах.

Азирафаэль не против, конечно, и дальше выяснять причину, но у них не больше двадцати минут. Точнее, только у него — Кроули вряд ли в деталях запомнит.

Фелл надеется на это, на самом деле. За дверью его ждут все выматывающие осуждением мысли.

Потому что он не имел на это права. Совершенно никакого. Поэтому пользуйся, раз уж поддался, пока можешь.

Поэтому он вновь жмётся к губам, чувствуя хоть на мгновение свободу, отпустившую горло. Кроули целуется на высший балл для того, кто впихнул в себя по мнимым подсчетам больше одной таблетки. Будто на автомате, где удивительным образом слышится остаток чувств.

Будто он любит тоже на автомате. Под рефлекторным влиянием. Азирафаэль давно замечал особую нежность в порывах к нему. Видел, но не хотел трогать, брезгливо избегая.

Только вот не Кроули, а своих собственных мыслей. О том, как было бы хорошо.

Хорошо прижимать к себе.  
Хорошо видеть глаза с чувственным всплеском в ответ.  
Хорошо ловить губами мягкость кожи.  
Хорошо слышать ясность в чужих словах.

В реальности же Кроули сам падает вперёд, если не придерживать, роняет зрительный контакт, прячет себя под мешковатой тканью футболки и мыслит несвязную ерунду.

Например, что Азирафаэль — это ангел.

В реальности удовольствие доставляет вжимать и лезть под одежду, сжимая кожу. Резко приподнимать всё тело, чтобы удобнее перехватить, и, пользуясь разницей в росте и минутной выпрямленностью, сжимать зубы на шее — ибо ласки подобным поведением не заслужил.

Целует Азирафаэль тоже грубо, кусаясь, толкаясь языком и вминая всем телом. Кроули молчит и разрешает всё, добровольно поддаваясь.

— Пойдём туда, — Энтони едва губами шевелит, больше наклоном головы показывая намерение. Фелл оборачивается — там спальня. С привычным чёрным бельём. Ему льстит это: никого Кроули не подпускал к своей кровати, оставляя всех любовников на диване.

Азирафаэль не хочет верить в настоящую составляющую порыва и списывает на всё на мутность разводов в области разумного. Поэтому молча обхватывает и второй рукой Кроули, приподнимая, от чего его голова оказывается на плече Фелла.

Энтони бесстыже высовывает язык и вылизывает шею и мягкий изгиб перехода в ключицы. Водит, оставляя влажные следы. Азирафаэля плавят шершавое чувство и брезгливость к себе. Об этом нужно будет хорошенько подумать, Только не сейчас. Не в настоящий момент.

Его настоящее заставляет отпустить тело, позволяя смять весом одеяло. Кроули извивается и пытается стянуть футболку с себя. Азирафаэль не позволяет — нет времени. Можно только перевернуть на живот, поднимая таз и бёдра, — так точно не увидеть глаз. Уже не потому, что страшно удостовериться.

Безбожно. Без осознания. Без вопросов.

Кроули бессвязно пытается расстегнуть ремень и освободиться от одежды, хотя уже вывернул душу — интимнее не бывает.

Зато в физической наготе не бывает фальши.

Азирафаэль под причитания о его ангельской натуре стаскивает брюки Кроули вместе с бельём. Энтони вжимается в чёрную ткань грудью и лицом и замирает под чужими руками. И под коротким звуком спадающих брюк его ангела — в мыслях только правда, но он слишком слаб, чтобы выкорчевать это из себя.

— Ты идиот, — достаточно тихо, чтобы Наверху не услышали, и достаточно четко, чтобы Кроули насладился.

Когда пальцы раздвигают ягодицы и первыми фалангами проникают внутрь, вдохи Энтони становятся отчётливо громче, а Азирафаэль подтверждает свою догадку про разгульный образ жизни. Поэтому плюет на дальнейшую подготовку — не заслужил. Сегодня у нас марафон «не с любовью, а с твоим страданием».

Фелл входит постепенно — он не настолько садист всё-таки —, но с продвижением под выдавливаемые его толчками полустоны. Они почти все уходят в ткань или же возвращаются обратно. Азирафаэль хватает Кроули за волосы и поднимает, срывая свободный чистый звук. У него явно нет сил контролировать свою реакцию.

Или даже уже нет цели что-либо скрывать.

Есть только ощущение другого человека. Его чувств, его тела, его движения и тепла рук на себе. И, конечно же, отданная власть над собой.

Азирафаэлю не особо нравится, что только сломанный в общении с реальность человек может беспрекословно отдаваться ему, но бросать даже со всей наскобленной горстью отвращения пока не хочется. То ли опасение, что такого больше не повторится, то ли искореженное желание доказать что-то себе и всем вокруг. Мол, смотрите, и я могу.

Выходит в итоге только замедляться, доходя до края.

Азирафаэль не слишком хороший любовник. У него не получается правильно выбирать угол движения, держать темп, фокусироваться не только на своих действиях. Но Кроули сейчас и этого, чтобы до скулежа дойти, достаточно. Чтобы сучить ногами и сжимать в судороге пальцы. Ему нравится, что тянут за волосы, что не выходят, что не пытаются задушить, нажимая на макушку и вдавливая. И Энтони рвано подвывает на каждый толчок.

Фелл убирает руку от чужих волос, отчего голова инерционно падает вниз, и укладывает обе руки на нижнюю часть спины, притягивая к себе навстречу. Кроули барахтается, утопая в смятом белье, и сам пытается насадиться.

Так член бьет сильнее, забирая возможность утекать мыслями в неприятное. Всё превращается в стремление достичь удовольствия, выплеснуть себя со всем перегноем внутри.

Руки сжимаются почти бесконтрольно, продавливая до синяков, и Азирафаэль тонет, сливаясь с движением. Его нельзя выделить, отделить, воссоздать. Он существует сейчас как звук соприкосновения кожи, влажные ладони на вздрагивающей спине, ворох разлетающихся кудрей. Кроули же растворяет себя в стонах, заглушающих шорох кожи друг о друга.

В монотонности вскриков можно найти успокоение, в ежесекундно пропадающей, но всегда возвращающейся заполненности — цикличное избавление. В невозможности из-за позы дотянуться до собственного члена — заинтересованность и вовлечённость.

Стыд спрятан в чужих глазницах, которые ни одному не видны, а значит — всё хорошо. Здесь и в этот момент. Даже проклятого будущего не существует.

Потому что существует только оргазм, толкающий лечь на чужую спину и убрать движение. Кончает Азирафаэль молча — за него всхлипывает в голос Кроули. В нём возбуждение и обида — ему приходится извиваться под Феллом, чтобы излиться под себя, с головой уходя в липкость самоунижения. И в пустоте, когда Азирафаэль встаёт отстраняясь.

У Фелла по его подсчетам около пяти минут, чтобы хоть немного повысить планку приемлемости ситуации. Желательно — выше среднего. Выходит на полбалла ниже. Потому что Кроули заторможенно вертится, мешая натягивать на себя штаны, и изливает заученно-машинально признания не то в любви, не то в собственном идиотизме — не разберёшь, да и кому нужно?

Всё ведь закончилось, Кроули всё забудет, когда очнётся в палате, предварительно выплюнувший всё содержимое желудка и обломки души.

Кроули заберут через две минуты сорок три секунды. Азирафаэль поедет следом и проведёт под дверьми отделения несколько часов, чтобы узнать, что в крови Энтони не обнаружено никаких препаратов.

**Author's Note:**

> благодарю за прочтение! буду рад прочитать ваше мнение в комментариях. если будут желающие, я могу перевести работу.


End file.
